A Dream
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: "I have to become stronger," she looked down at the small scars that littered her palms, "I promised them I would. I promised myself that I would. I won't give up now." Rated T for language and blood!


Vio: Hello my peeps, and welcome to my Bakugan story. It's based on my ds game: Bakugan Battle Brawlers except for a few changes.

#1: The main oc is a girl.

#2: I will be shipping Dan with my oc, ok? I know it seems cliché, but eh – whatever.

#3: Here's my oc description.

Name: Layla Lockser

Eyes: Lilac purple

Hair: Snow white

Age: 15

Extras: Her hands are covered in small scars, and a couple of large scars litter her body; always has her deep purple bandana wrapped around her head, and she has three piercings: two on her upper right earlobe and one on the bottom of her left earlobe.

Characteristics: optimistic, sweet-hearted, friendly, humble, loyal, and sincere.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan!

 **. . .**

 **Prologue**

 **. . .**

"Ugh!" Layla grimaced as her Juggernoid was sent rolling towards her feet, "This is the second time you've won, can't you give it a rest yet?"

She hated how Shuji's bellowing laugh and Akira's high-pitched giggles echoed throughout the park, "No way, Sweetheart!" The larger teen crossed his arms with a cocky smirk, "Punks like you need to be taught a lesson!"

Her lilac orbs narrowed sharply, and she pursed her lips in irritation, "You're such a bully," she growled, leaning down to pick up her precious bakugan, "I hope someone comes along and teaches you a lesson one day."

Shuji's smirk grew as Akira snickered, trying to copy his brother's cool pose but obviously failing, "Yeah, that'll-"

"Bullying girls now, huh, Shuji?" A new, huskier voice cut in with an underlying irritation.

The three looked over to see a teen making his way down the stairs with a frown. Layla was glad that her jaw didn't drop at the sight of _THE_ Dan Kuso. The white-haired girl could feel her cheeks warm as the famous brawler drew closer, "You're," she pointed at him with a shocked look, "you're Dan Kuso! _THE_ Dan Kuso!"

Dan's irritated look was replaced by a smile, and he laughed, "It's nice to meet a fan! What's your name, Snow White?" She blushed even harder and scratched her arm nervously, "Ah, sorry. My name is Layla Lockser, nice to meet you Da- uhh, Dan, sir." He laughed even harder, "Just call me Dan. No need for honorifics."

"You've gotta a lotta' nerve, Kuso!" Shuji growled as he grabbed one of his bakugan, ready to battle the poser.

Layla blinked in confusion as Dan moved to stand in front of her, his frown was back, "If ya wanna pick on someone, pick on me, _Shuji_." Layla gasped as she finally noticed the small red bakugan sitting on Dan's shoulder, "Is that-!"

He craned his head to give her a small smirk, "Yep, Snow White, meet Drago," his smirk softened into a smile, "he's been my partner for four years now. Anyways," he turned back to the other two who were fuming at being ignored, "ya wanna battle or not?"

Shuji smirks, "I'll take her on any day!"

Dan glowers at him, "You know, Shuji, you're pretty good – mostly average though – at battling, but kinda slow even when I just challenged you, but looks like I gotta repeat myself now," he smirks, tugging on his fingerless gloves, "so, do you wanna fight or not?"

The bully sweated furiously, ' _I crushed the girl easily, but Dan? I don't stand a chance!'_

"Keh! I've got better things to do than to beat you down," he shakes his head, chuckling, "I've done plenty of that already." With that, Shuji sauntered off with Akira following close behind, pausing to turn around, pulling his left eyelid down and sticking out his tongue before turning back around to catch up with his brother.

Layla sighs in relief and sadness, looking down at her bakugan that sat in the middle of her palm, "I'm so weak," she whispered softly as the sun bounced off its black and purple body. Out of all six elements, she had always preferred the Darkus attributed bakugan. She never understood why people rarely used them, they were just the same as the others. There was no difference to her. Many loved to use the other because of the famous Battle Brawlers.

Dan Kuso used Drago whose attribute was Pyrus, Runo Misaki who uses Tigrerra whose attribute is Haos, Marucho Marukura who uses Preyas whose attribute is Aquos, Shun Kazami who uses Skyress whose attribute is Ventus, and Julie Makimoto who uses Gorem whose attribute is Subterra.

They didn't have a Darkus user in their group, and it made her feel slightly angry at them. Were they purposely not letting such a user in, or have they not found the right one? Just because their attribute was darkness doesn't mean that they're evil. The girl bit her lip, ' _The Masquerade also might've had some help in making people fear them, especially with his Hydranoid.'_

Layla almost passed out as a tanned hand covered her pale palm. She looked up to see Dan smiling down at her, "Hey now, you're not weak," she tried to ignore how his hand swallowed her own, "ya just need to train and believe in yourself, ok? Don't beat yourself down, Snow White."

She couldn't help but to giggle at the nickname, making his smile grow wider, "Why do you call me that, I already told you my name."

Dan sheepishly scratched the ack of his head, his cheeks turning a nice shade of red, "Eh, I don't know, it just really fits you, that's all." He coughed, embarrassed, "Anyways, it was nice to meet ya, I hope to see you at the next tournament," he paused at the bottom of the stairs, "and maybe, if you need any pointers or extra help, I'll be here on Mondays and Thursdays around three. Only if you're interested though."

Layla smiled and waved at him, "I'll definitely be here!"

Dan waved back before turning and leaving. Layla's smile grew as she looked up at the bright blue sky and the warm sun, "I'll become the best brawler ever. I promise you both."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! Please R&R! TvT


End file.
